Fatality Engaged
Fatality Engaged is an Online First-Person Shooter By Thugs Ink. There are Different Modes Like: Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Capture The Flag, Boxing and Disable The Bomb, The Game Includes Blood there is also a Patch to have no Blood, There are Expansions for The Game Like More Levels and Vehicles, Character Customizer and Even More Levels, Downloadable Content Includes: James Bond Characters and Guns, Nintendo All-Stars and Lots More There are Holiday Exclusives That you Can Get. also a Gold Edition Weapons *Unarmed (Fists) *9mm Pistol *MP5 *PPK (James Bond Download) *M16 *Shotgun *Proximity Mines *RPG *Golden Gun (James Bond Download, Gold Edition) *AK-47 *MP7 *Remote Mines *Timed Mines *Frag Grenade (Half-Life 2 Downloadable Weapons) *Hand Grenade *XM29 OICW (Credit To the Valve Corporation for This Weapon) *Desert Eagle *Magnum *Power Suit Gun (Nintendo All-Stars) (Samus Only) *Grenade Launcher *Sniper Rifle *Minigun *Gravity Gun (Half-Life 2 Downloadable Weapons) *Portal Gun (Portal Gun Download) *Crowbar *Knife *Atomic Blaster (Ed's Weapon in Dawn of The Eds) *Laser Rifle (Edd's Weapon in Dawn of The Eds) *Vaporising Grenade (Eddy's Weapon in Dawn of The Eds) *Ninja Stars *Molotov Cocktail *Flamethrower *Fire Extinguisher (Can be used To Put out Fires) *Candy Cane (Christmas Edition Crowbar) *Christmas Stars (Christmas Edition Ninja Stars) *Candle (Christmas Edition Molotov Cocktail) *Flamethrower (Gears Of War 2 Gun Download) *Military Mortar (Gears Of War 2 Gun Download) *Flashbang Grenade *Sword (Knife Clone) *Throwing Knife (You Will Get These if you get another Knife) *Energy Sword (Halo Downloadable Content) Note: This List Will Be Edited. Characters *Lucas *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Jonny 2x4 *Rolf *Nazz *Jimmy (Cut) (Beta Mod) *Sarah (Cut) (Beta Mod) *Kevin *Lee *Marie *May *Eddy's Older Brother *The Golden Man (Gold Edition) *Apollo *Dark Trooper (Ranger Elite) *Urban Trooper (Ranger Elite) *Dark Elite (Ranger Elite) *Urban Elite (Ranger Elite) *James Bond (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Alec Trevelyan (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Ouromov (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Oddjob (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Jaws (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Mayday (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Baron Samedi (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Natalya Simonova (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Mario (Nintendo All-Stars Downloadable Content Pack) *Luigi (Nintendo All-Stars Downloadable Content Pack) *Link (Nintendo All-Stars Downloadable Content Pack) *Kirby (Nintendo All-Stars Downloadable Content Pack) *Samus (Nintendo All-Stars Downloadable Content Pack) (She Can only Use the Power Suit Gun) *Captain Falcon (Nintendo All-Stars Downloadable Content Pack) *Ninja *Spartan (Halo Downloadable Content) *Custom Character (Fatality Engaged Character Customizer) Expansion Characters * Jimmy *Jonny *Teddy (seperate) *Piggy (seperate) *Hans (seperate) *The Teddy Trio (Teddy, Piggy and Hans together) *Antony *Melvin *Edna *Evil Ed *Evil Edd *Evil Eddy Maps *Research Facility (From GE:S) *Peach Creek (Can go in to Buildings) *Edtropolis *Bunker II (From GE:S) *Beansville (From Teddy) *The Junkyard (From Ed, Edd n Eddy) (Accessible From Peach Creek Level) *The Mall (Can go Outside) *The Lemon Brook Gag Factory *Peach Creek Junior High *Sekrioth *Gridlock (From Gears Of War 2) *Blood Gulch (From Halo) Note: this list will be edited Users If you like my idea just put your username below *ThugLife64 (BestEEnEFan) *Triple-E (The Shop Guy i Control) Category:Games